Exodus, Part 2
is the twenty-fourth episode and two-hour finale of Season 1 of Lost, and comprises the 24th and 25th produced hours of the series as a whole. As with the previous episode, , flashbacks show numerous characters in Sydney before they board their doomed flight. With the dynamite retrieved, the team faces the task of bringing the volatile substance back across the Island to the Hatch. Meanwhile, Charlie and Sayid set off to rescue Aaron after Danielle kidnaps the child from Claire. Synopsis Previously on Lost *Oceanic Flight 815 suffers a mid-air break-up and crashes on a mysterious island in the South Pacific. *A few of the survivors attempt to use a transceiver to send out a distress call, but instead pick up a signal of a French woman that has been repeating on a loop for sixteen years. *Sayid follows a cable on the beach and meets the French woman herself, Danielle Rousseau. Before she lets him go, she warns Sayid to watch his people carefully. *After Claire is attacked in her sleep, Hurley conducts a census of the other survivors using the plane's manifest and warns Jack that one of them wasn't on the plane. *Locke addresses all the survivors on the beach, telling them that they need to stop suspecting each other and worry about the threat they all know about: the Others on the Island with them. ♪ *Danielle ventures into the beach camp early one morning and warns them that the Others are coming, pointing out a plume of black smoke on the horizon that she and her companions saw the day that they came for her baby. *Jack reveals his plan: using dynamite from the Black Rock, he will blow open the hatch that Locke found and hide the survivors inside. Leslie Arzt offers to come along to help with handling the dynamite. *Jack, Kate, Locke, Hurley, and Arzt set off with Danielle, while Michael, Walt, Sawyer, and Jin set sail on the raft. Flashbacks Jin In the airport, after Sun spills coffee all down his shirt, Jin goes to the bathroom to clean up. Meanwhile, airport security releases Sayid and apologizes to him for the delay. In the bathroom, Jin encounters a casually dressed Caucasian man who asks him for a paper towel in English. When Jin indicates that he speaks no English, the man switches to Korean. Seeming somewhat more menacing now, he reveals that he works for Mr. Paik, and knows that Jin is attempting to run away with Sun. He tells Jin to complete his delivery of a watch to an associate in Los Angeles. If Jin does anything else, he says Jin will lose Sun. ♪ Charlie At a hotel near the airport, Charlie looks for his stash before leaving for his flight. A girl from the previous night is in his bed, and she needs a fix. As Charlie finds the drugs, she asks if he has any left. He says he's out, lying, and tries to escape in a hurry while claiming he will send her a free Driveshaft album. She can tell he's lying and attacks him for the drugs. After a struggle in the hotel room, Charlie refuses to let go of his heroin. She calls Charlie pathetic and storms out of the room. Michael Michael and Walt sit in the airport waiting for their flight. Walt is absorbed in his Game Boy Advance SP, and Michael is frustrated that they can't connect. He gets up, claiming to need to call work, but instead calls his mother. He expresses his exasperation to his mother, and offers to pay his mother to take care of Walt. While Michael is on the phone, Locke passes by, being pushed in his wheelchair. When Michael hangs up, Walt is right next to him asking for new batteries for his game. He may have heard the whole conversation. Hurley In room 2342 of his hotel, Hurley wakes up late for his flight due to a localized power outage, apparently caused by Hurley plugging too many devices into a blackened electrical outlet in his room. On his way out of the hotel, Charlie yells at him for holding up a full elevator. In a mad dash for the airport, he experiences several mishaps including a flat tire (during which his car slows from 42 km/h to 16, then 15, then 8, and finally 4) and arriving at the wrong terminal. He runs through the airport (passing a team of soccer players wearing jerseys with the Numbers in numerical order). He buys an electric scooter from an old man (for $1600) and manages to get to the terminal just as they are closing the gate. At Gate 23, Hurley finds the boarding doors closed, but the gate attendant is able to get them to reopen the doors for him, and he hugs her effusively before boarding. ♪ Locke Oceanic airline staff report to Locke that they have lost the wheelchair normally used to load disabled passengers onto the plane, and he must be manually carried onto the plane by two attendants. When he drops a pamphlet from his seat, he is unable to reach it. He is clearly frustrated by the whole situation and struggles to maintain his dignity. ♪ Oceanic Flight 815 Finally, all of the passengers board Oceanic Flight 815. They take their seats, unaware of each other and the relationships they will form, as they casually engage in friendly smiles and gestures to the strangers. As Hurley boards, Walt looks up from his Gameboy for a moment and smiles as Hurley gives him a thumbs up. Hurley smiles back, sitting down and settling in with his headphones and comic book in which a rampant polar bear is seen. Arzt helps Claire put her bag in the overhead compartment. Shannon frantically searches for her asthma medicine and Boone pulls the medicine out of his pocket with a smile. ♪ On the Island In the jungle Jack, Kate and Locke go into the Black Rock and find the crate of dynamite. ♪ While attempting to handle the dynamite carefully, Arzt himself accidentally triggers one of the sticks and it explodes, killing him. The remaining group members decide to continue their attempt to carry the dynamite; they wrap the sticks in wet cloth as Arzt had demonstrated. Locke suggests they carry a redundant backup; in case one of the carriers blows up, the other will still be able to blow the Hatch. Locke, Kate, and Jack all want to volunteer to carry the dynamite, so they draw straws for the responsibility. Jack draws the long stick, so Kate and Locke carry the dynamite. ♪ On their way back to the Hatch, Jack and Kate see a small cloud of black smoke move in an unnatural way through some trees, followed by the rumbling of the Monster. According to plan, Jack and Locke drop their packs, but Kate keeps hers on. Locke wants to get a glimpse of the Monster and almost ends up under it. His leg is caught by the Monster, which drags him through the jungle. Jack grabs Locke's arm and the two are dragged into the opening of an underground cavern, with Jack preventing Locke from being pulled to the bottom. Though Locke pleads with Jack to let him get dragged under, Jack instead tells Kate to grab dynamite out of his bag and drop one down the hole, revealing he had switched the content of their packs. Kate drops the dynamite down the tunnel, causing an underground explosion and resulting in black smoke similar to that seen before coming out of a nearby hole on the horizon. It moves in a bizarre, almost supernatural way, and disappears, all in less than a second. The hold on Locke slackens, and they are able to pull him out of the hole. ♪ Later, Locke reveals that the reason he wanted to fall in the cavern is because it was his destiny and he felt the Island was testing him. On the beach On the beach, Sayid is leading the group back to the caves, awaiting Jack's party's return. Charlie and Claire are alone on the beach when Rousseau runs up, telling Charlie she needs to see Sayid urgently. ♪ When Charlie runs off to get Sayid, Rousseau begins asking Claire if she can hold her baby, and Claire tries to make several excuses why she can't give Rousseau the baby. Claire sees a strange scar on Rousseau's arm and has a short ambiguous flashback to a struggle between Rousseau and herself. Soon, Charlie and Sayid return to find Claire knocked out. When she comes to, she exclaims that her baby has been taken. Sayid surmises that Rousseau intends to attempt an exchange of the baby, which Claire has just named Aaron, for her own child, Alex, with the Others. With little daylight left, Charlie and Sayid go toward the black smoke. ♪ On their journey, they encounter the drug smugglers' plane, and Sayid, ignorant of Charlie's junkie past, mentions it is full of heroin. They also encounter a trap set by Rousseau, which injures Charlie. Charlie's wound to the forehead bleeds profusely and Sayid tells him to go back to the camp, but Charlie refuses. Sayid cuts open a round of ammunition, pours the gunpowder into the wound, and sets it on fire to cauterize the injury. When Sayid and Charlie arrive on the beach with the black smoke, there are no other people, just a pyre burning the smoke. The sound of the baby crying alerts them to Rousseau hiding in the bushes. She cries and tells them she overheard the Others saying that they were going to go after "the boy," and she thought if she brought Aaron to them, they would return her child. She returns the baby. Sayid and Charlie take Aaron back to the caves, where mother and baby are reunited and Shannon seeks out and embraces Sayid. One of the statues filled with heroin is in Charlie's backpack. ♪ Meanwhile, Jack, Kate, Locke, and Hurley arrive at the Hatch. They carefully set up the dynamite on the hinge of the Hatch, and are about to set it off when Hurley notices the the Numbers engraved on the Hatch's side. Terrified, he yells at them not to light it, but Locke lights the fuse anyway. Hurley tries to stamp out the fuse, repeating "the Numbers are bad," but Jack tackles him and the dynamite explodes. They pry open the Hatch to reveal a deep, dark metal tunnel. A ladder with broken rungs can be seen near the top of the tunnel. Jack and Locke stare down into the pit before them. ♪♪♪ On the raft On the raft, the crew is sailing according to plan, and Michael bonds with Walt. ♪♪ Walt learns about Sawyer's long term search for revenge. ♪ Jin returns to Michael the watch which caused a fight between them. ♪ The raft's rudder breaks off and Sawyer dives into the water after it, risking his life. ♪ The rudder is hauled back to the raft. Michael discovers the gun in Sawyer's shirt, but doesn't tell the others. That night, their radar sweep turns up a boat in the distance. They fire their single flare, and the boat approaches. ♪ It is a group of four men. The castaways are ecstatic on finding rescue. The boat's captain initially seems friendly, but suddenly demands they hand over "the boy." Sawyer tries to pull his gun, but he is shot by one of the other crewmen and falls into the water. Jin jumps into the water to try and save Sawyer, and the strangers overpower Michael and kidnap Walt. As they sail off, one of the crewmen throws an explosive onto the raft, destroying it. Trivia *This season finale, along with Season 5 and Season 6, are the only seasons to end on the Island (Season 2 ends somewhere in the arctic, and Season 3 and Season 4 end in flash-forwards). * When Jack's group comes upon the smoke monster in the jungle, a huge bird takes flight out of a tree, making a noise that sounds something like "Hurley!" This is the same bird they come across in the jungle in the Season 2 finale . * Aaron's name is first revealed in this episode. He had previously been unnamed since he was born in . Though Charlie does nickname him "Turnip Head". * This episode is rated TV-14-V. Production notes *All current cast members appear. **Ian Somerhalder (Boone) appears without speaking lines. ** As of this episode, Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Matthew Fox (Jack), Jorge Garcia (Hurley), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Evangeline Lilly (Kate), and Harold Perrineau (Michael) appear in every episode of the first season. This is the only season to feature one or more regulars in every episode. Only Fox, Garcia, Holloway, and Lilly have speaking parts in every episode. *** This is the only season finale that didn't feature Ben or Bernard. *For the Europe and Australian markets, this episode was cut into two, one hour-long episodes, making it "Exodus, Part 2" and "Exodus, Part 3" for the Region 2 and 4 DVD releases. ** The same is true for the American release of Lost: The Complete Collection (DVD) and Blu-ray. *The actress playing the gate attendant reappears as Moira, a desk clerk at Oxford University, in Season 5 episode . *This episode marks the first appearance of M.C. Gainey (Tom Friendly), though the character is not named until the second season finale. *In an interview for ''Lost: The Official Magazine, Damon Lindelof explained that this episode was originally one hour long (with commercials). This would make the Season 1 finale two parts aired over two weeks. ABC asked them to write a 90 minute episode, but they overwrote it, giving them three parts airing over 2 weeks. *According to Damon Lindelof, a flashback for Vincent had been planned for this episode. The scene would show Vincent's experience at the airport. However, details of the scene were spoiled by the press so the producers decided not to shoot it since it was not important and was only an in-joke. (Lost: The Complete Second Season (DVD), Canine Castaway) Bloopers and continuity errors *Walt asks for new batteries for his Game Boy Advance SP, although SPs run on rechargeable batteries that last for nearly 2,000 charges, making it unlikely that Walt would already need his replaced. *The sound effects used for the video game Walt was playing are from the Atari 2600 Donkey Kong and Pac-Man games. *At 35:47, a motorboat (presumably being used by the film crew) can be seen a short distance from the raft. * The hair of Sawyer, Sun, Jin and Shannon on the plane during the sequence at the end is noticeably longer than it was in "Pilot, Part 1" & "2". * Hurley's message in the bottle apparently says he's leaving $160 million to his mom, per Sawyer's reading of it. But in "The Numbers", Hurley told Charlie he's worth $156 million. * After Hurley purchased a second ticket at the domestic Oceanic counter and found out that he needs to get to the Oceanic international terminal, several errors occur on his way there. First, after running down some stairs, he is seen running through a hallway past a door that sports the name "Kamehameha" above it, which is rather unusual for an airport in Australia. (The name is permanently present over the exhibit hall door at the filming location for that scene, the Hawaii Convention Center http://www.lostvirtualtour.com/lost/filming_locations/hawaiiconventioncenter/index.html.) Immediately afterwards, he is seen running up an escalator (the same one Shannon and Boone were using in the previous episode). After that, he is suddenly shown entering the airport building from the outside again (at the same location he entered it before making it to the domestic Oceanic ticket counter), but with only one suitcase instead of the two he was carrying when running up the escalator. *After the hatch is blown, Hurley can be seen ending the sign of the cross on his chest, but in the next shot, he's shown starting it. *Despite the fact that Arzt's body exploded with the dynamite, nobody on the expedition has any blood on them afterward (except for a small bit of bloody debris on Jack's shoulder, which Hurley points out to Jack). *During the scene where Sayid and Charlie recover Aaron from Danielle, the face of the doll used as a substitute for Aaron can clearly be seen twice. Once when Sayid is given the baby and again when Charlie calls Danielle "pathetic." * A blue and green harness can be seen around Locke's left ankle when he is pulled out of the Monster's pit. * Additionally, after Kate grabs Locke's belt, she accidentally touches his butt. Immediately she takes her hand away. (5:13) * When the dynamite is blown on the hatch, pyrotechnics can be seen going off inside the hole with the hatch, not just on top of the hatch. * The story Arzt tells about the discovery of nitroglycerin is incorrect. The man who discovered it, Ascanio Sobrero, survived his experiments. * When Michael is talking to Jin on the raft about his list of English words, Jin's handcuff alternates from behind the hand rail to in front of it in several shots. * When the Monster attacks Jack, Kate, Hurley, and Locke in the woods, Kate does not remove her pack, even though she believed there to be dynamite in it Music The Season 1 soundtrack features three cues from this episode. "I've Got a Plane to Catch" plays during Hurley's flashback and is a variation on his theme. "Monsters Are Such Innnteresting People", which plays during the survivors' confrontation with the monster, combines a number of action motifs. The episode closes with "Oceanic 815", which also combines several themes, most notably the main theme and the life and death theme. Analysis Recurring themes *The episode opens with Aaron's eye in view. *Hurley stays in the same hotel as Charlie, Michael, Walt, Shannon, Boone, Ana Lucia and Steve. *Hurley has multiple run-ins with the Numbers throughout the episode: **Hurley's hotel room number is 2342. **When he gets a flat tire, his car's speed drops from 42 km/h to 16, then 15, then 8, and finally 4. The temperature display on his dash reads 23 degrees Celsius. **He runs past a team of soccer players with the Numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 and 42 on the back of their jerseys. **The man that he takes the scooter from in the airport is wearing a "Crazy Eight's" (8) hat, and he buys the scooter for $1600. **When he finally arrives at the gate for Oceanic Flight 815, it's revealed to be Gate 23. **He notices the Numbers are inscribed on the Hatch. *Michael says to Sawyer on the raft they are 15 miles away from the Island. *The Michael says Sawyer is on the raft because "he's a hero, or he wants to die." This also foreshadows Michael's motives a little while later. *Locke refers to extracting the dynamite as the game "Operation." *Hurley almost misses his plane because his alarm clock stops working. *Jack, Locke and Kate draw straws to choose who will bring the dynamite. However Jack refuses to let Kate carry it and secretly puts it in his bag. *Sun thinks they are being punished by fate, while Claire thinks there's no such thing as fate. *Locke tells Jack that he thinks the Island chose them to be there; Jack says he doesn't believe in destiny. * Sawyer calls Michael "Han" and Jin "Chewie." * Rousseau kidnaps Aaron to try and exchange him with the Others for Alex. * Walt is kidnapped from the raft. * When the Others find the raft, the group briefly believe they have been rescued. Cultural references * The Wages of Fear: The dynamite transport scene (and Montand's name) are an homage to this movie . The plot of the extraordinarily tense movie involves transport of dangerous explosives in a desperate situation with few safety precautions. It also featured the idea of separating into two groups that keep their distance from one another, planning for the "worst-case scenario" of one of them not making it, that the other will reach the destination with adequate explosives to accomplish the mission (much like Locke's idea). * "Redemption Song": When the raft is in the water, Sawyer starts to sing this song from Bob Marley. The beginning of the first verse, which he does not sing aloud, has lyrics that are somewhat prophetic towards Walt's situation: "Old pirates, yes, they rob I; sold I to the merchant ships". The second verse could also be viewed as prophetic since it contains, "Have no fear for atomic energy; 'cause none of them can stop the time." Exodus is also the name of a Bob Marley song and the name of this episode. * Star Wars: When Sawyer is explaining that they need to fire the flare, he refers to Michael and Jin as Han and Chewie. * Operation: Locke refers to extracting the dynamite from the Black Rock as being similar to this Milton Bradley game. Literary techniques *Arzt goes to the Black Rock to stop everyone else from blowing themselves up, but ends up being blown up himself. *Rousseau claims to have heard whispers saying the Others were "coming for the boy," who she took to mean Aaron. It is later revealed that they were coming for Walt. *Michael asks Sawyer why he is on the raft, saying it is because he either wants to die or be a hero, thus foreshadowing his own failure to be a hero and subsequent desire to die. *After the hatch door is blown off, we hear a beeping sound, which turns out to be a blip on the radar on the raft. However, it is very similar to the sound indicating that the button needs to be pushed inside the hatch, which we learn about at the beginning of the next season. *In Charlie's flashback, Lily tells him, "You're pathetic," in reference to him keeping the heroin from her. Charlie later tells Rousseau the same thing in reference to her having taken Aaron. *Locke tells Jack, "Each one of us was brought here for a reason." *The episode, and season, ends with Jack and Locke looking down into the open Hatch. *Walt is kidnapped, and the raft is destroyed. Storyline analysis *Rousseau and Jack lead Kate, Locke, Hurley and Arzt to take dynamite from the Black Rock that will blow open the Hatch. *Sayid and Charlie try to reach the pillar of smoke to rescue Aaron from Rousseau and return him to Claire. *The Others kidnap Walt from the raft. *Locke and Jack argue about destiny and fate. *Jack says everyone wants him to be a leader until he makes a decision they disagree with. Episode connections Episode references * Michael refers to the plane crash when the Others find them. * The comic book Hurley is reading on the plane is the same one that Walt finds on the beach. * Walt reminds Sawyer that Scott is dead and Steve is still alive. * Sawyer finds Hugo's message in the bottle and asks how he has $160 million to leave to his mom. * Hurley spots the Numbers on the side of the hatch. Episode allusions * The final words of the season are Michael screaming "Walt!" These were also the first words of the season. * Arzt appeared in line at the airport talking to another man complaining about a laptop computer. That laptop computer may have held the batteries used later in the transceiver. * Charlie gets hit by one of Rousseau's traps. ar:النزوح، الجزء 2 de:1.24 Exodus, Teil 2 es:Éxodo - Parte 2 fr:1x24 he:יציאת מצרים, חלקים 2 ו-3 it:Esodo, seconda parte pl:Exodus: Part 2 pt:Exodus: Parte 2 ru:Исход. Часть 2 Category:Jin and Sun-centric Category:Charlie-centric Category:Michael and Walt-centric Category:Hurley-centric Category:Locke-centric Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season finales Category:Featured on Lost: on Location Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes that are Rated TV-14-V